


Angsty Katara oneshot

by ScoutSquid



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Depressed Katara, Gen, Short & Bitter, Short One Shot, What Have I Done, Whump, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutSquid/pseuds/ScoutSquid
Summary: I barged in on Sokka, who was practicing his drawing skills, drawing... his boomerang? A snake with a broken back? Whatever the abomination was, he stopped drawing it when he saw me, half in tears. His heart stopped for a moment when I spoke.“It’s Katara.”
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka
Kudos: 9





	Angsty Katara oneshot

No. No. No. She can’t. Please, no. Oh gods. Oh gods. No.  
Her words rang through my brain.  
‘I try. I try to see myself as-‘  
As something worthwhile.  
Something worthy.  
Someone.

Katara’s depressed.  
She was scared of me metalbending her cuffs off, because...  
Then I might have found out.  
Oh, Katara.  
Faintly I am aware of myself running to her door. Why why why? No. It’s just not right. Kind, compassionate, caring Katara.  
The door was locked. No. nonononono. I ran to Sokka’s room, half in tears. I barged in on Sokka, who was practicing his drawing skills, drawing... his boomerang? A snake with a broken back? Whatever the abomination was, he stopped drawing it when he saw me, half in tears. His heart stopped for a moment when I spoke.

“It’s Katara.”


End file.
